


High Voltage

by jesuiscalmedammit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuiscalmedammit/pseuds/jesuiscalmedammit
Summary: It was supposed to be one job. Then another. And another. And now he couldn't stand the thought of you being upset. Or be away from him. Too bad you had no choice but to leave...
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Dyn Jarren/Reader, Dyn Jarren/You, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Since I post it on my Tumblr blog (@jesuiscalmedammit) as well...

“I hate you for dragging me into this,” Din complained under his helmet as he took a look at his blaster then put it back into the holster.

Once he was done with that, he moved on to check the vambrace which had taken a hit during your escape not long ago. Even he was willing to admit that it was a smaller miracle you managed to get out of there alive. Now that your ship was destroyed you needed to find shelter where you could wait for your ride back to the Razor Crest. According to you, it might arrive tomorrow or several days later depending on when they receive your distress signal.

“Dra–” you began furiously before grabbing his arm to make him come to an abrupt halt. He had seen you be angry before but this time something was different and he had a feeling it had nothing to do with that failed mission. Before you spoke up again, you took a deep breath to calm yourself. “I had a job for you and you agreed to do it. Willingly,” you informed him, keeping your voice low.

As he let out a sigh, Din thought about what you’d just said. “You’re right, I'm sorry,” he said eventually.

You released his arm upon hearing his apology and the two of you continued your search for a place where you could spend the night. Every now and then he glanced over at you and after a while he realized that you weren’t mad at _him_ , there was something else that bothered you. Something that had happened back there. He hesitated, wondering if he should ask you about it or not, but in the end decided to remain silent.

After an hour or so you finally found an old, abandoned house that didn't look particularly comfortable but you agreed that this was your best option right now and it was better than nothing. The two of you didn’t talk much after this even though you explored the building together, and in all honesty, he didn’t like it. He didn’t like the silence. He didn’t like the idea of not knowing what was bothering you.

He wanted to talk to you, he really did, but you retreated to one of the bedrooms you’d found upstairs so fast he didn’t even have the opportunity to open his mouth. For a while he stood on the hallway, facing the closed door as he listened carefully, hoping to hear something that would give away what you were doing inside. Soon enough he heard you talk to someone but he couldn’t understand what you were saying. From what he could tell, you were speaking your native language, one he didn’t know at all.

Shaking his head, Din went into the other bedroom and closed the door so he could finally get rid of the armor. He sat on the bed with his vambrace and some tools in front of him and tried to figure out how to repair the damn thing. Normally it wouldn’t have been a problem but now he simply couldn’t focus on it.

Later that night there was a sudden knock on the door and he instinctively reached for the blaster he’d placed on a chair next to the bed, but he pulled back his hand the moment he heard your voice coming through the door. “Can I come in?” you asked.

“Sure,” he replied as he quickly put on his helmet. When you entered the room, he immediately noticed that even though you had a small, forced smile on your lips, your eyes were unusually red, most probably from crying, and you looked everything but happy. “Is everything okay?”

You cleared your throat and nodded. “Yeah, I just came over to ask if I could help fix that but I guess I’m late,” you told him as you pointed at the vambrace that was still on the bed along with the tools.

“Actually, you’re not late because I’m stuck.”

“Let me see.”

Din slightly tilted his head to the side while he watched you settle down next to him on the bed and pick up the device to take a closer look at it. Maybe he was imagining things, but he could’ve sworn you looked a little happier now that you were there with him. Was it his company? Or simply the task ahead? Either way, he was glad to see it.

“You know, you look kinda stupid in that helmet without the rest of the armor,” you noted with a short laugh.

Despite the laugh, your voice... it wasn’t happy. It was quite the opposite. “Y/N, I can tell something’s wrong,” he said quietly once he reached out to take your hand.

Instead of answering, you pulled away your hand and slowly stood up from the bed, building some distance by backing towards the door. You looked scared, like a cornered animal who was desperately looking for a way out. It was strange because you’d been more interested in getting close to him lately and in all honestly, he was beginning to like the idea of seeing where this could go. But now? Now he was confused and worried, having absolutely no idea what to do.

“You were right, I shouldn’t have dragged you into this.”

“Into what?”

You shrugged. “My life.”

“Care to explain?”

“The less you know the better,” you said, shaking your head before pointing at the bed. “I’ll finish fixing vambrace in the morning if you still need help. Goodnight, Mando.”

There was no way he could get any sleep knowing you were this upset so Din cleared his throat and called after you. “Hey, wait! Do you want to sleep here? I don’t know what’s wrong but I have a feeling you don’t really want to be alone now.”

“It’s really kind of you but I’m sure sleeping in that helmet wouldn’t be too comfortable.”

“Leave that to me.” When you gave him a confused look, he shook his head and put the vambrace and the tools on the same chair where he’d left his blaster. “Come here,” he said, pointing at the empty side of the bed.

At first you hesitated, but then you let out a sigh of defeat and laid down beside him. Neither of you said a word but this time he didn’t mind it. At least you were there by his side and he could keep an eye on you to make sure you were safe. After a while you turned on your side with your back to him and he decided to cover you with his cape to make sure you weren’t cold. This was the least he could do for you.

While you’d been asleep for a while, he just couldn’t get comfortable enough to get some sleep himself. You were right, sleeping in that damn helmet was impossible. But, since you weren’t awake and you were facing the other way, he could just as well take it off. If you woke up, he would know, after all he’d always been a light sleeper. So this is what he did: he removed his helmet, very carefully put it on the floor next to him then closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

“I had no idea you were the cuddly type of person.”

“I’m not cuddly,” he replied automatically.

It had taken the still half asleep Din a few seconds to realize what was happening. He was, indeed, cuddling you, having an arm wrapped tightly around your body. But he didn’t want to let go of you and apparently you weren’t really against it either. Having you there, feeling the warmth radiating off your body was something he didn't know he needed. It was nice to be so close to someone without his armor being there as a cold barrier.

Suddenly, you spoke up again. “Won’t you get into trouble for this?”

“For what?”

“For taking off your helmet off when I’m around.”

He pulled you a little closer and kissed the top of your head without thinking much about it. “What makes you think I don’t have it on?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” you began with a quiet chuckle. “Maybe it’s the fact that your voice is different, when I moved a little, my head bumped into something soft and I’m pretty sure you also kissed the top of my head a few moments ago.”

Even in the middle of the night, you could be a real smartass. “Let’s just keep this between us, okay? Now go back to sleep, we still have a few hours until sunrise,” he said seriously, hoping you would give up and leave him alone.

He was tired and wanted to sleep. And he wanted to sleep because he didn’t want to risk saying or doing something he would regret later. He couldn’t let his guard down. He couldn’t risk his way of life for feelings he couldn’t really understand yet.


	2. Blindfold

There was one thing Din managed to achieve that night and it was throwing his plan out the window. The plan was to simply go to sleep so he would stop thinking about you but what happened was the exact opposite of that. Since his mind was in overdrive, he couldn’t sleep and he kept thinking, spending most of his time awake studying you.

With his arms wrapped tightly around your body, he watched you sleep, breathing evenly and barely moving. He wondered if you were dreaming. And if you did, could it be him you dreamed about?

Having you there, being this close to him when he was so vulnerable without his armor was a completely new experience. It was strange at first, but the more time that passed, the more natural it felt. He could get used to this. He could get used to being in such an intimate situation with you.

But only with you.

Kissing or even just touching the back of your neck, your shoulder and then your back along your spine–hell, any inch of your body–was something he was dying to do. Although considering he was unsure if he really could stop himself, a voice in his head told him to forget it. Not like that was so easy. Since he had time, he used it to think about this: maybe there was a way to make it work.

Very carefully, he let go of your body and moved to the edge of the bed while keeping an eye on you to make sure you were still asleep, then he took a good look around the room. He needed a piece of fabric, something thick for his plan. At first, he thought about cutting down the bottom of his cape but when he noticed a larger wooden box across the room, he decided to put that option on hold. Inside he found some tools and under them was an old scarf. It was better than nothing so he took it to the bed and placed it on top of his blaster.

At one point during the night, he managed to fall asleep and only woke up to an annoying beeping sound and you talking to him. “Please, let me go, I can’t reach it,” you said as you tried to pry his arm off you.

But he only tightened his grip and muttered, “No.”

“It won’t stop beeping, you know.”

“Fine.”

With a sigh he pulled away his arm, letting you roll closer to the beeping bracelet. “Great news, the ship will be here in about six hours,” you noted quietly.

Din sat up in bed, leaning his back against the headboard as he watched you push a few more buttons on your device to close the holographic screen. “So we have time,” he noted with a small smile.

Nodding, you placed the small machine on the table beside the bed, moving cautiously so you wouldn’t accidentally see his face. “I want to fix your vambrace before we leave.”

“It can wait,” he told you as he once again wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to sit between his stretched legs with your back pressed to his chest. You didn’t object, in fact, you moved your body a little to get more comfortable with your head being tucked under his chin. “I’d rather stay here for a little longer.”

“Aren’t you worried that I’m awake and might turn around to see what you look like under that helmet after you go back to sleep?”

“I’m not planning to sleep.”

Suddenly you tried to move your head to look at him but he quickly put a hand on your chin to make you look ahead again. “Then what’s the plan?” you asked eventually.

“I want to talk to you about something. I had time to think last night and I realized that you’re important to me.” He kept a short pause, thinking about this statement for a few more moments before saying something out loud, something that had been on his mind for a while. “Maybe more important than you should be.”

“What does that supposed to mean?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious what it means. Question is, do _you_ have any feelings for me?”

“Yes, but we both know it’s complicated.”

“I know. I want to be with you but I don’t want to turn my back on my people either,” he admitted quietly as he kissed your neck. “I guess we’ll have to figure out how to make this work together.”

For the first time in a while, Din truly enjoyed something. It wasn’t just some meaningless primal need he felt when it came to you. No, it was more than that, it was something much deeper. He slowly moved his hand to the hem of your shirt, curling his fingers around the fabric while making sure his little fingers gently brushed your skin. When he removed it, you didn’t try to stop him. Without discussing it, he just knew you gave him full control of the situation, letting him do whatever he wanted.

A small smile appeared on his lips as he ran a finger down your spine, making you arch your back in the company of a quiet moan. “Look, I may have found a loophole,” he began, whispering into your ear. “The whole point of the helmet rule is to make sure no living being sees our face. But... what if we make sure you can’t see it? Like now.” You let out a thoughtful hum but waited for him to continue. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Good.” Din picked up the old scarf he’d find earlier that night then raised it to your face. “Let me put this on,” he said as he carefully covered your eyes with it.

“A blindfold? What are you planning to do?”

“You’ll see.”

You started giggling at this. “With a blindfold on? I highly doubt it.”

“Could you just not ruin the mood?” This simple request turned out to be a mistake because in less than a second you already opened your mouth to say something again. Letting out a frustrated groan, he covered your mouth with his hand to silence you. “Alright, one more smart-ass comment and I’ll have to gag you,” he whispered in your ear before playfully biting your earlobe.

The moment he pulled away his hand, though, you spoke up with a playful smile on your lips. “Someone’s kinky.”

Din couldn’t believe that you just couldn’t keep quiet. Why did you find this simple little task so hard? Before saying anything, he moved towards the other end of the bed to kneel right in front of you and put his hands on the sides of your neck to make you focus on him. “Final warning,” he told you quietly, leaning so close that his lips were only inches away from yours. “And don’t test my patience. I’ve been waiting for this long enough, I don’t have much left.”

You launched forward with a wicked smile, kissing him hard on the lips while you tried to find a way to take off his shirt. With your eyes covered it turned out to be a quite difficult task so he quickly reached down to help you. When he said he was growing very impatient, he wasn’t joking. He’d been pining for you for a while, but he was constantly fighting this feeling because he didn’t want to ruin things by giving in to his needs. But now he had you in his arms, where he was sure you belonged.

Exploring every single inch of your body was the grand prize. He deserved it, after all, he’d been a good, obedient warrior, never going against the Mandalorian code. So he decided to forget about all his doubts and focus only on you. Once he pushed you back in bed he climbed on top of you to kiss your collarbone first, then he kissed his way down your chest, straight to your stomach, before slowly removing your pants so he could keep going.

Your body reacted to every single touch, no matter how soft and gentle, and he was sure the blindfold successfully heightened your senses. The damn thing wasn’t only good to serve as an excuse to break the rules after all. It was a good idea. Under different circumstances, he would probably pat himself on the shoulder. But not now. Now he was busy proving you that this relationship would be worth all the workaround solutions.

“Are you sure about this, Mando? I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret later,” you asked huskily as he moved his hand up your inner thigh.

“Call me Din.” When you let out a questioning hum, he kissed you again, taking his time to taste your lips. “That’s my real name,” he eventually told you with a smile.

Suddenly you reached up to cup his face, keeping him close so you can kiss him again. Saying he hadn’t dreamed about this would have been a lie. He truly did. And not just once. Those dreams sometimes kept him going when he was in trouble or bored or just simply had enough of everything. The idea of you feeling the same way he did, that maybe you wouldn’t push him away but rather keep him close always managed to make him smile.

And now he had you here in his arms. It was literally a dream come true. “Stay with me, Y/N. I don’t want you to leave me,” he admitted quietly.

“This sounds a little… uncharacteristic from a Mandalorian.”

“I know and this is why it scares me.” Din rested his forehead against yours as he let out a tired sigh. “I can’t remember ever feeling anything like this, you know.”

Long seconds passed in unusual silence and it made him uneasy. Why didn’t you say anything? You could barely keep your mouth shut so what was happening now? He felt his heart rate jump as panic took over. He ruined everything. That was the only possible explanation. Why else would you stay silent? But he didn’t want to say anything because he was afraid it would ruin everything for good. So he waited. He didn’t like it but this was his best shot at the moment.

After what felt like an eternity, you gently pushed him away and got out of bed, taking off the blindfold to see where the door was. “What are you doing?” he asked as he climbed out of bed as well.

“We need to stop,” you called back as you stepped out to the hallway. “This was a bad idea.”

“Why?” He waited a few moments but you didn’t answer so he rushed after you, putting his palm firmly on the door to stop you from shutting it in his face. Once he was inside, he grabbed your arm to make you stop and turn around. “Y/N, will you tell me what the hell has just happened?”

Your eyes grew wide.

Your _eyes_.

The blindfold. He completely forgot that you didn’t have the damn blindfold on anymore.

“Din, the–”

“Yeah, I noticed,” he quickly assured you. He couldn’t care about that now, he only had enough capacity to focus on one problem at a time. “So what’s wrong?”

Burying your hand in your hair, you began to pace back and forth in front of him. “I–I have to go home. To my real home. I can’t stay here.”

“Why now? Why right after I let my guard down around you for the first time?”

Finally, you came to a halt and turned to look at him with a hurt look in your eyes. “My sister's replacement android has been in this galaxy for a while, trying to convince me to go home.” You let out a sigh and sat on the edge of the bed. “I have responsibilities, I can’t run from them forever.”

“And you could leave me just like that?” he asked as he sat down next to you.

“I have no choice. They almost got you killed yesterday. If they find out we’re more than friends and you’re important to me, you’re as good as dead.” Din shook his head then wrapped an arm around your shoulder to pull you close. “I don’t want you to risk your life.”

“I can look out for myself. You don’t have to worry about me. And if there’s a way you can stay here, we’ll find it together.”

You looked up at him with a barely visible smile. “So wanna talk about this no helmet problem?”

“Yes, right, well, even I have no idea what to do so my answer is no for now,” he answered once he cleared his throat. “I–I’ll go back and try to get some sleep. You should… probably… do the same.”


End file.
